The present invention relates to an arrangement for a pivotally mounted door, which is so arranged as to close off a load area on board a ship and is provided with sealing elements around the periphery of the door and exhibits battening jacks that are caused to move to batten down the door to the deck and bulkhead.
Previously disclosed are various solutions for seals for ship doors for the purpose of making these as watertight as possible. Sealing elements are often arranged along the whole of the opening in the interior of the ship along which the door is wished to provide a seal, although this means that it is necessary to fit the seals on board the ship, which takes a lot of time and costs a lot of money. If it is wished to replace the seals, for example, this means that it is necessary to enter the ship in order to work, with a resulting significant delay in its availability for use. If elements which incorporate several functions can be prefabricated, it is possible to save up to four times as much time as is required for the subsequent installation of corresponding functions in the ship.
A seal for a door is also previously disclosed through patent application Ser. No. 8201332-7, in conjunction with which the seal is supported by the door itself on the bottom edge of the door and extends along the aforementioned bottom edge of the door. Actuation of the seal takes place entirely separately from actuation of the door with the help of a number of actuating hydraulic cylinders supported by the door. Separate driving means are thus required for the aforementioned seal.
The principal object of the present invention is thus, in the first instance, to solve the aforementioned problems by simple and effectively functioning means and, in conjunction therewith, to cause existing battens to be used to actuate the seal.
The aforementioned object is achieved by means of an arrangement in accordance with the present invention, which is characterized essentially in that a sealing element pivotally supported along the top and/or bottom edge of the door is capable of actuation by a number of the aforementioned battening jacks causing it to be moved into a sealing position along the top and/or bottom edge of the door against a contact surface.